Dibujando momentos
by loveangel7
Summary: Cualquier artista se inspira en momentos que merecen ser dibujados, relatados. [Colección de Viñetas/Drabbles para el foro Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una imagen]
1. Figuras antangonicas

Imagen 93, propuesta por Crystalina M.

* * *

 **Figuras antagónicas**

 _Las calles teñidas de indiferencia, refugian en la noche a los hambrientos en busca de calor. Los coches avanzan a su destino apurados dejando un rastro de duelo. Los faros alumbran las acciones de los inmorales y el silencio hace ruido en los oídos del traidor._

 _Esta noche prometía ser especial._

 _La oscuridad seguía dando permiso a los mortales para beber sin control, los delincuentes rondaban las calles vacías en busca de una ocasión y la violencia era aceptada como común denominador. Parecía una noche más, no se veía algo especial. El ruido de las bocinas, las luces de la ciudad titilantes, el frío durante la lluvia sombría, todo era igual..._

 _Ingenuo el que creyera que esta noche no sería especial._

 _Allí, en medio de la oscuridad, ella caminaba con pies descalzos sin prisa ni miedo. Esa mujer con aura de niña, miraba de forma risueña a cualquier espectador. Ella no peleaba con su sucio entorno, jugaba con él. Sus ropas blancas danzaban acompañadas por la gélida brisa. Su rostro miraba atento al cielo, esperando la próxima gota de lluvia que correría por su rostro. Los dedos de sus pies, desnudos, se encogían y luego se estiraban por el pavimento que ahora brillaba._

 _La noche prometía ser especial, ella era especial._

 _Su presencia estaba tan fuera de lugar, como un niño inocente paseando por las cantinas de la ciudad. Era tan extraño verla allí, pero era imposible no verla. Era como una luciérnaga que pasa frente a ti en un cuarto oscuro. Su mirada llena de vida, descompaginaba junto a las calles de muerte._

— ¡Takeru! ¡Ya está listo el almuerzo!

El rubio levantó la mirada algo confundido por su entorno. Su mano dejó de escribir.

—Ya voy, mamá.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Holis!

Aquí con un nuevo proyecto que me encanta. Se trata de un reto del foro Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una imagen (Si no se han pasado por ahí, los animo, la gente es encantadora y los retos emocionantes). Me pareció increíble la idea y no pude evitar participar. Espero les haya gustado la viñeta, la cual es la primera de espero muchas. Nos leemos pronto, bye, bye.


	2. No puedes enojarte conmigo

Imagen 81, propuesta por Nats28

Personajes: Taichi y Sora.

* * *

 **No puedes enojarte conmigo**

— ¡Sora!... solo era una broma.

— ¡No me pareció gracioso!

Ahí iba Sora, por delante y con paso firme, con la clara intención de dejar atrás a Taichi. Y sí, el líder más tonto del universo había metido la pata, ¡Otra vez! La pelirroja estaba decidida a que esta vez no se saldría con la suya; esta vez, en verdad se enojaría con él.

—Vamos –suplicó.

Taichi sabía que lo había arruinado, no entendía muy bien el porqué, pero sabía que tendría que arreglarlo de alguna manera. Aceleró más su paso y sobrepasó a Sora para interponerse en su camino y así no siguiera avanzando. Sora intentó esquivarlo, pero él no la dejó, entonces lo miró con rabia por unos segundos y bajó la mirada al suelo. Si iba a ganar esta pelea no podía mirarlo, esos ojos de cachorrito arrepentido acabarían con su determinación.

—No voy a hablar contigo Taichi.

—Vamos, no es para tanto.

Sora permaneció en silencio, concentrada en mantener la pequeña arruga en su frente. Taichi miró alrededor, sin darse cuenta habían llegado al lugar donde se tenían que despedir.

—Aquí es donde nos separamos —explicó, esperado que Sora dejara de exagerar— allá esta mi casa, ¿lo ves?

—Pues vete.

—No me quiero ir así.

—Ya te lo dije, no voy a hablar contigo.

Taichi suspiró y se frotó la cabeza en busca de alguna solución. La pelirroja permanecía cabizbaja sin darle la cara ¿¡Cómo se supone que arreglaría las cosas de esa manera!? Sora era siempre tan testaruda… Taichi vio esa arruga en la frente de Sora y le molestó, entonces se agachó un poco para depositar un beso en su frente, a modo de despedida.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Sora levantó la mirada, sus ojos grandes por la sorpresa, se había quedado sin palabras. El no le dio explicaciones. Sora solo pudo ver parte de la sonrisa de Taichi mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

Ella también sonrió.

Tonto Taichi. No puedo enojarme contigo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Me acordé de ti y escribí esto, fue un día donde hice una rabieta y tú me diste un beso. Es probable que nunca leas esto, ni que lo recuerdes. Está bien. Sólo quería escribirlo. Por cierto, siempre amé tus tontas bromas._

* * *

¡Wow! lo saqué de mi sistema, en fin, generalmente no mezclo mi vida personal con mis escritos. Siento que debo disculparme, pero al final puedo escribir de lo que yo quiera ¿verdad?

A aquellos que estén por allí leyendo, los quiero mucho. Nos leemos pronto, bye, bye.


	3. Avión de Papel, llévate lo que siento

Imagen 63, propuesta por ShadowLights.

Resumen: Sora debe tomar una difícil decisión. Taichi o Yamato. Yamato o Taichi. Cualquier opción era imposible de soportar.

Género: Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

 **Avión de papel, llevate lo que siento.**

Sora siempre iba a ese lugar cuando necesitaba tomar decisiones y hoy tomaría la decisión más dura y triste de su vida. No importaba cual fuera su decisión, al final significaría dejar volar a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó las rodillas, frente a ella se extendía un inmenso campo de flores. Contuvo las ganas de llorar.

Recordó la primera cita que había tenido. Taichi la invitó a dar un paseo por este preciso lugar y le dio su primer beso. Inmediatamente su mente se dividió en dos y recordó también el día que Yamato la había buscado y encontrado en este lugar, después de una de las peleas más fuertes que tuvo con su madre, la confortó con un abrazo sincero y al final le dio un beso.

Vio las flores del campo mecerse con la brisa y sintió que su alma se tambaleaba frágil, de un lado para otro, justo como ellas.

Recordó la alegría y la inagotable energía de Taichi. Pensó en la amabilidad de Yamato y la estabilidad que le proporcionaba su amor.

Eran tantos los recuerdos, era tan grande el amor.

Las horas pasaron y ella seguía en la misma posición. Cuando el crepúsculo llegó supo que era el momento. Tomó su bolso y arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno de anotaciones. Lentamente dobló el papel dándole forma de avión, intentó hacer las líneas lo más rectas que pudo, justo como le había instruido Taichi. Al final dobló el borde de un alerón y luego el otro, un secreto que le había compartido Yamato. Agarró un lapicero y en un ala escribió el nombre de la persona a la que dejaría ir. Repasó el nombre, demorando lo más que pudo sin querer despedirse aún, pero después de un tiempo descubrió que sería más fácil hacerlo rápido. Lo tomó en sus manos y después de permitirse llorar, dejó volar el avión de papel junto con sus sueños de infancia y ese amor tan fuerte que aún latía en el fondo de su ser.

—Te amo Taichi.

Vio cómo el avión planeaba con la brisa y luego aterrizaba cerca de una flor marchita. Su alma se quebró y más lágrimas cayeron por el dolor. Mitad de su corazón había quedado marchito como aquella flor.

Ahora amaba a Yamato con la mitad de todo su ser, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para él.

Se levantó del suelo y secó sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa, entonces se marchó del lugar, dispuesta a no mirar atrás. Caminaba con prisa y determinación, pero con miedo latente de volver corriendo a recoger ese avión hecho de papel.

.

.

.

* * *

Terminé llorando jeje En fin, espero leernos pronto bye, bye.


	4. Rétame y cantaré

Imagen 11, propuesta por Nii-chan Ukio.

Personajes: Yamato y Mimi.

* * *

 **Rétame y cantaré**

Hoy sería uno más de los innumerables conciertos de Yamato Ishida. Sus amigas de las aventuras en el Digimundo lo esperaban para desearle buena suerte.

—Extraño tu hermosa voz —confesó Sora a Mimi.

—Si es así, es posible que hoy cante y opaque a Yamato en su propio concierto —le sacó la lengua, como prueba de su broma.

—Eso nunca pasaría —aclaró Yamato serio, entrando a la sala de espera sin aviso alguno—, ni en tus más locos sueños, Princesita.

Mimi lo miró algo sorprendida y no le gustó el tono de sus palabras ni esa sonrisa de superioridad.

—No te atrevas a retarme Ishida.

—Eso quisieras.

Mimi lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos y lo escaneó tratando de reconocer sus verdaderas intenciones.

—No lo haré —No seguiría su juego, no quería discutir por una estupidez—. Es tu concierto, no pienso dejarte en ridículo, eso no es lo que hacen los amigos.

Mimi se dirigió a la salida del lugar a paso firme y fue acompañada por Sora, la última le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a Yamato.

Las luces del lugar cambiaban de colores y bailaban con la música por el lugar. El público estaba enloquecido, coreando junto a su propia voz. La guitarra eléctrica deseó hacer acto de presencia con un solo que dio por terminada la quinta canción. Los gritos de emoción llenaron el ambiente, todo era perfecto, eso quiso creer… la verdad es que Yamato aún estaba molesto, esa niñita caprichosa…

—Hoy quiero hacer algo especial —anunció el rubio y su publicó aguantó la respiración para escuchar lo que tenía que decir—. Una amiga de infancia vino de visita desde Estados Unidos. Quisiera que me acompañara en la siguiente canción ¿Dónde estás Mimi?

Las luces buscaron entre el público a la nombrada y la encontraron en primera fila junto al resto de sus amigos. Mimi tenía cara de incredulidad ante el anuncio del rubio, no podía creer los alcances de ese niñato y ahora sentía que se volvía su peor enemigo.

—Sé que puedes tener miedo, pero canta conmigo Princesita.

La sangre de Mimi hirvió ante su comentario. Quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

—¿Contigo? No gracias.

—¡Uh! —se escuchó corear al público, emocionado por la pelea.

Yamato miró a sus espectadores divertido y sonrió ante el reto.

—Bueno, quizá me equivoqué y tú no eres esa increíble cantante de la que hablan. Creo que los demás exageraron bastante alagándote.

—Eso es gracioso Ishida, recuerdo que tu dijiste que mi voz era lo más parecido al hermoso sonido de tu antigua armónica.

Varios rieron ante la respuesta de la castaña y Yamato la miró irritado.

—Es cierto, lo recuerdo —aceptó—. Entonces porque no vienes aquí y refrescas mi memoria.

Mimi infló sus cachetes de rabia y se fue en dirección al escenario. Yamato le entregó un micrófono sonriendo por haber conseguido lo que quería.

—Damas y caballeros, con ustedes Mimi Tachikawa. Uno, dos, tres.

La batería y las guitarras eléctricas empezaron a retumbar en el salón, el público estalló en euforia al escuchar la introducción de la canción más famosa de Yamato.

—Un momento, un momento —interrumpió, su grupo dejó de tocar— Que grosero he sido ¿Quieres algo más suave y romántico? Algo más de tu estilo.

Mimi lo miró sin compasión, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Le sonrió con superioridad y su hermosa voz se escuchó _a capella_ ; era la canción de Yamato, dos tonos más agudos, su ritmo era exacto, al igual que los arreglos que el mismo hacía. El público y Yamato se quedaron en silencio, escuchándola, luego pareció reaccionar la batería para acompañarla y pronto se emocionó la guitarra permitiendo que su sonido bailara con las notas de Mimi, para luego hacer un solo que dejaría frenético al público.

—Dijiste que querías cantar conmigo —recordó Mimi por el micrófono—, esta canción es tuya, ¿no?, vamos con confianza.

Tocaba el siguiente coro y él entró a tiempo con su voz varonil. Usó nuevos arreglos que dejaron impresionados hasta a sus mismos compañeros de banda. Entonces Mimi decidió que no se quedaría atrás, entró en la siguiente frase con un agudo que resulto angelical, formando armonías inigualables junto a la voz de Yamato. El público estalló en emoción.

La guitarra eléctrica volvió a tomar protagonismo. Mimi miró a Yamato y este le sonrió divertido, entonces ambos cantaron la última estrofa de la canción. Yamato la acompañó gustoso de haber provocado semejante espectáculo y luego dejó que ella terminara la canción. La voz de Mimi ascendió a notas inimaginables dejando al final un ambiente de irrealismo.

—Un aplauso para la encantadora Mimi Tachikawa —pidió Yamato y el público no se dejó rogar, todo el salón retumbó por los fuertes aplausos.

Mimi se acercó a él y le devolvió el micrófono.

—Te defendiste muy bien, Princesita.

—Hacemos buen dúo Ishida.

Mimi le guiñó un ojo y sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y bajar del escenario.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero leerlos pronto, bye, bye.


	5. Ojos sonrientes que no entiendo

Imagen 74, propuesta por Nats28

Personajes: Mimi y Koushiro.

* * *

 **Ojos sonrientes que no entiendo**

Koushiro entendía matemáticas, física, astrofísica, filosofía, biología, química, bioquímica y un largo etcétera de otras ciencias. Quería entender el mundo que lo rodeaba, pero cada vez que sabía más, comprendía menos. Con el paso de los años fue respondiéndose muchas preguntas y cuestionándose otras más. Lo irónico es que al final, siempre terminaba con más preguntas que respuestas, pero estaba bien, su mente curiosa no tendría razón de ser sin incógnitas.

Pero había algo que no entendía y que ansiaba entender. Ese algo era Mimi. Muchas cosas lo desconcertaban de ella, pero había una en particular que lo dejaba muy inquieto: Su mirada.

La mirada de Mimi era protegida por esas pestañas largas, más largas aún por la máscara de pestañas. Últimamente le gustaba andar bien maquillada; Koushiro entendía eso, por sus conocimientos en antropología. También entendía por qué su iris era de color ámbar, sabía que eso era determinado por razones genéticas y por el número y distribución de los melanocitos.

¿Han escuchado la frase "sonrió con la mirada"? Mimi lo hacía todo el tiempo y era justo eso lo que Koushiro no entendía.

¿Qué significaba "sonreír con la mirada"? ¿Cómo se hacía? ¿Cómo funcionaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan especial? ¿Era algo especial?

Mimi sonreía cuando llovía y sus ojos brillaban como si reflejaran esa sonrisa y las gotas de agua que caían del cielo. Koushiro no lo entendía, si entendía la lluvia que no era más que un fenómeno atmosférico que se inicia con la condensación del vapor de agua contenido en las nubes. Lo que no entendía era por qué le emocionaba tanto a la castaña, tal vez ese fenómeno tan común le maravillaba.

Un día una pelota cayó cerca de ella, pero Mimi no sonrió con la mirada, solo gritó espantada. Koushiro no la entendía. A él eso le maravillaba, pues al caer la pelota veía la transformación de energía potencial en cinética, reconocía la primera ley de la termodinámica, que decía: "La energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma" El cumplimiento de esa ley era fascinante y Mimi no lo veía, no sonreía con la mirada.

Koushiro no la comprendía, pero con el pasar del tiempo, perdió interés en la pregunta y le interesó más el experimento. Se divertía con sus miradas y sonrisas por cosas que ella no entendía pero él sí.

Después de un tiempo Koushiro decidió que esa sería su más grande incógnita, una excusa perfecta para prestarle atención a su objeto de investigación favorito.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Holis! ¿Cómo están? Yo con un nuevo drabble, me gustó escribir a Koushiro, mis lados científicos renacen con él xD

Por cierto, escribí un One-shot de Takari que pertenece a esta serié de "escribe a partir de una imagen" pero como me quedó tan largo lo publiqué aparte. Solo quería dejar constancia de que existe, si desean leerlo lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil como: Fuera de foco.

A todos lo que están leyendo se los quiere muchos, no vemos luego, bye, bye.


	6. Gato de Chesire

Imagen 26, propuesta por jacque-kari.

Personajes: Yamato y Hikari.

* * *

 **Gato de Cheshire**

Recostado en la silla, al fondo de la biblioteca, Yamato sonrió divertido.

La vio desde lejos buscando el libro por todas las estanterías. Yamato sabía cuál elegiría "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", después de todo Hikari siempre lo leía. Parece ser que el Gato de Cheshire le daba las respuestas que la castaña tanto buscaba o quizá simplemente le gustaban esas sonrisas de burla.

Ahí estaba, su libro favorito, en la última fila de la estantería. Un lugar demasiado alto para ella, pero a la castaña no le importó eso, necesitaba reencontrarse con esa sonrisa sin gato. Se puso de puntitas y alargó su brazo lo más que pudo, rozando el libro con la punta de sus dedos, intentando reclinarlo para que este cayera en sus manos.

Yamato sabía que era su turno de entrar en escena. Antes de que el libro cayera en la cabeza de Hikari, él colocó su mano sobre la de ella y la empujó, devolviendo el libro a su posición original. Yamato la miró desde arriba.

—Cuidado, Hikari.

—Yamato —susurró, apartando su mano de la de él. Yamato sacó el libro para ella y se lo entregó.

— ¿Otra vez? —le preguntó.

—Sí —aceptó avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

Hikari tardó en responder, no porque desconociera la respuesta, sino porque temía ser criticada por ella. Yamato no apartó la mirada de ella; Hikari decidió hablar con la verdad.

—A veces siento que el Gato de Cheshire existe de verdad y me mira desde lo oculto, no puedo verlo pero siento su sonrisa.

Yamato no dio una respuesta, solo la miró maravillado y quiso sonreír, pero no lo hizo.

—Ya veo.

—Me tengo que ir —avisó Hikari con su tesoro entre las manos— gracias por el libro, nos vemos luego —le sonrió risueña y se marchó.

Yamato volvió a su silla, al fondo de la biblioteca y antes de cerrar sus ojos para volver a dormir, sonrió divertido, una vez más.

.

.

.

* * *

No se imaginan lo mucho que me divertí con esto. En fin, a todos los que están por ahí leyendo los quiero, nos leemos pronto, bye, bye.


	7. Una sonrisa, por un adiós

Imagen 77, propuesta por LeCielVAN

Personaje: Mimi

 **Una sonrisa, por un adiós**

— ¡Nos vemos luego!

Mimi siempre se despide con una gran sonrisa, no lo piensa mucho, solo lo hace. Su adiós siempre es singular, sin melancolía ni angustia, no guarda esperanza ni promesa. Una sonrisa, solo eso, sin color ni matiz, simplemente sincera. Regala una sonrisa pura, deja con ellos su esencia.

Sus viajes son largos, pero cortos considerando que recorre el mundo en unas horas. Siempre se sienta a la ventanilla y solo pide una _coca-cola ligth_. Se pone sus audífonos y escucha música; al final, siempre se queda dormida.

Al aterrizar, busca su maleta rosada y se dirige al metro que la llevará por fin a su destino; al llegar, gira y mira hacia atrás. Ve las vías de acero extenderse hasta donde su mirada no puede llegar. La brisa juega con su cabello y con alguna hoja abandonada por el azar. La estación está vacía. Recuerda lo que es la soledad. Piensa en lo que dejó atrás: amigos, compañeros, camaradas, hermanos, cualquiera de esas palabras les sentaría bien.

Mimi sonríe, pero esta vez es una sonrisa de consuelo, pues dejó aquella otra con los demás.

.

.

.

* * *

Últimamente me he planteado lo duro que debe ser para Mimi el estar lejos y salió esto. Espero les guste, nos leemos pronto, bye, bye.


	8. Castillo de cuentos Sinfonía de plumas

Imagen 129, propuesta por HikariCaelum.

Inspirada en "The Swan Song - Within Temptation"

Pareja: Takari o eso creo xD

* * *

 **Castillo de cuentos. Sinfonía de plumas**

El invierno llega y como las aves debía migrar. Ella es vida y se aferra a la suya, pero en el tiempo sonríe y despliega sus alas una vez más.

Irreal. Un sueño de eternidad.

Ve a los que amaba y sus sonrisas entibian su alma. Momentos. Sonrisas fugaces, miradas de complicidad, palabras cargadas de ternura, brazos llenos de seguridad. Recuerdos hechos plumas, plumas hechas ave, aves recuerdos de vidas, juntas cruzando el cielo por encima del mar.

La libertad fluye por su espíritu y junto a las nueves su vuelve briza. Mira las plumas danzando en el viento y añora verlo una vez más…

Música fluye en el ambiente, el piano canta y recuerda que en alguna vida él también tocaba para ella. Levanta la vista y observa aquel castillo flotante, el que trató de contarle en tantos cuentos antes de caer en sueño, acobijada por sus besos.

Sus pies de bailarina tocan la orilla del mar y ve el piano que toca para ella, pero no ve a quien quiere mirar. Avanza con el agua cristalina bajo sus pies, las plumas bailan para ella al ritmo de la melodía, debajo del castillo encima del mar. Sonríe. Ve lo que quería mirar. Ojos azules, igual de azules que el mundo al que acababa de llegar. Sus pies están descalzos al igual que los de ella, su pantalón remangado para evitar el mojar de las olas, su cabello rubio vibrando junto a la brisa.

Él sonríe y lo hace por ella.

—Bienvenida.

Almas que nacen, se encuentran, mueren y vuelven a encontrarse. En el principio estuvieron juntos y al final también.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Bonito! Jajajaja Gracias HC por la imagen, espero el tuyo. A todos los que están leyendo se los quiere mucho, bye, bye.


	9. Es invierno Lo sé

Imagen 100, propuesta por Genee.

Personajes: Mimi y Yamato

* * *

 **Es invierno. Lo sé.**

Era invierno, la nieve que ahora caía sobre su cabello era prueba de eso. Mimi, sonrió. Era una época adorable, en pocos días sería Navidad y ella quería que todo lo que la rodeara fuera alegría y amor.

Apretó con fuerza la bolsa que llevaba entre las manos, insegura de sí misma. Era un regalo hecho por sus propias manos, le había costado mucho y no había quedado tan lindo como fue su intención en un principio, pero los sentimientos que puso en ello eran genuinos.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos azules intensos. Yamato caminaba tranquilamente en su dirección, parecía no tener frío. Su vestimenta nunca cambiaba mucho de estación a estación. Cuando la nieve cubría la ciudad, él caminaba indiferente ante el frío.

—Gracias por venir.

—Supuse que sería algo importante.

—Bueno… —susurró nerviosa—. Es algo sin importancia, pero es importante para mí.

Yamato se quedó en silencio y su mirada se clavó en la castaña, intentando descubrir las razones detrás de su petición. Rápidamente cayó en cuenta de la bolsa que ella llevaba en sus manos. Se sorprendió, no es que nunca hubiera recibido un regalo, pero eran extraños en estas épocas, por lo menos para él.

Mimi tomó la bolsa entre sus manos y sacó aquella bufanda azul que combinaba con sus ojos. Se acercó y rodeó su cuello con la bufanda para luego anudarla. Nunca entendió porque el rubio odiaba la Navidad, pero ella quería hacer algo especial por él este año. Yamato se quedó en silencio mientras la castaña anudaba la bufanda, pero su aliento era visible por el frío.

—No sé si te guste, pero lo he tejido desde que empezó a nevar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es invierno, lo sé porque tus labios siempre se tornan pálidos y tus manos se esconden en los bolsillos de tus _jeans_.

Mimi terminó de acomodar la bufanda y levantó la vista para sonreír como la dulce niña que alguna vez fue. Yamato descubrió en esa sonrisa una razón para no odiar Navidad.

.

.

.

* * *

Tenía que publicar esto en Navidad, pero se me fue jajaja ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! a toda la comunidad de Fanfiction, al Foro "Proyecto 1-8", a todos! los quiero mucho xD


End file.
